conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
War On Terrorism (FW)
This is the War Page for any War On Terrorism events. 2009 November *Official combat in Somalia ends. Insurgencies rise. October *Iraqistani, TFG and French forces begin assault on the northwestern Somali Rebel Territories. *Somali Rebel Territories and Islamist militia regions are completely under Coalition control. September *The United States, United Kingdom, Iraqistan, TFG and France join in a Coalition and begin assault on Somali Islamist militia regions. *The city of Mogadishu is captured by the Coalition. August *The Union of Everett invades Somali Islamist militia region to combat pirates and free hostages and hijacked ships. *Union of Everett begins combat against Al Qaeda, Islamist militants and pirates. July June May *Everetti Navy begins blockade of Somalian ports and harbors to stop the piracy. *Iraqistan sends Naval vessels to aid in blockade. April *Osama bin Laden is executed in the Union of Everett for crimes against humanity, genocide and terrorism. *Afghanistan government is detained by Everetti military forces after a law passed legalizing the rape of women in Afghanistan. 46 or more Presidential guards are killed in the incursion. Afghani leader, Hamid Karzai is arrested by Everetti Marines for crimes against humanity. The entire Afghan government is charged the same and detained. Afghanistan goes under the authority of the Union of Everett until further notice. **U.S and Everetti forces brace for a possible second war with Afghanistan, preparing for possible combat against Afghani troops. March *The three top Al Qaeda leaders are executed after being captured in February. February *Five months of combat for Everetti forces in Pakistan. 800 Taliban, 750 Al Qaeda and 1,200 Pakistani rebels have been killed. Troops begin entering the territory, cleansing caves and collapsing them. *Pakistani President complains about Everetti combat in northern Pakistan. *President Spencer warns the Pakistani President not to attempt war with Everetti forces, telling him to do what he does best and ignore what is happening in the northern territories. Everetti forces will be in northern Pakistan until Osama bin Laden is caught. She also states that Everett has no desire to combat official Pakistani forces. *Everetti military officials claim to possibly have Osama bin Laden surrounded in a valley in the Pakistani mountains. A massive battle has ensued between hundreds of Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani rebels in the valley. President Spencer tells the military to capture bin Laden alive but if necessary to prevent his escape, kill him. *Unofficial reports break out from military leaks that Osama bin Laden may have been captured alive. The battle between Everetti and Al Qaeda forces has come to calm. At least 670 Pakistani rebels were killed in addition to 130 Taliban and 245 Al Qaeda fighters. *Everetti government confirms the capture of Osama bin Laden in Pakistan. The terrorist leader is now on a transport plane back to the Union of Everett, escorted by six YF22A Raptor Fusion Fighters. January 2008 December November *Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan has reached the one month checkpoint. Enemy death toll totals 1,076. Osama bin Laden still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. September *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. August *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. 2007 2006 November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. 2005 2004 2003 September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. March *Pakistani authorities capture Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, the suspected mastermind of the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks, along with money man Mustafa Ahmed al-Hawsawi. 2002 2001 October *Federal officials announce the first anthrax attack in the U.S. *The United States invades Afghanistan, with participation from other nations participating in Operation Enduring Freedom. *The 2001 anthrax attacks continue as contaminated letters are mailed from Princeton, New Jersey, to U.S. Senators Tom Daschle of South Dakota and Patrick Leahy of Vermont. September *Terrorists from the organization "Al Qaeda" hijack and fly planes into the World Trade Center, bringing the two towers down. The Pentagon is also struck. A fourth plane crashes into a field in Pennsylvania. The total death toll of the terrorist attack is over 3,000 lives. *The 2001 anthrax attacks commence as letters containing anthrax spores are mailed from Princeton, New Jersey to ABC News, CBS News, NBC News, the New York Post, and the National Enquirer. Category:FW Storage